1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to transport equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved load enclosing chain release wherein the same may easily secure the opening defined by a hay wagon and the like utilized in agriculture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various load enclosing mechanisms has been utilized in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of a relatively complex organization to enable effectiveness or alternatively, have been of rudimentary construction limiting their utility when applied in the transport of hay due to the shifting of such cargo and the resultant binding of tethering devices utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 215,746 to Holler sets forth a load binder for a hay rack wherein a sliding sleeve is positionable vertically relative to a post wherein the sleeve is provided with a hook for acceptance of a bar therethrough for securement ostensibly of a load of hay.
U.S. Pat. No. 299,817 to Madison sets forth a post formed of a telescoping ratcheting portion having secured thereto a locking ring for acceptance of rods and the like for use as a hay binder in association with a wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 331,421 to Melins sets forth a load binder for use with wagons and the like wherein flexible lines are secured about a load by use of a windlass arrangement to maintain a load on the associated wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 396,278 to Henderick sets forth a hay binder formed with a plurality of chain links to secure a hay load to an associated wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,523 to Etzler sets forth a hay wagon utilizing flexible tethers for maintaining of the load therewithin wherein a windlass may adjust tension to the load to maintain the hay bales within the wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,843 to Lund sets forth a hay bale rack utilizing an elongate frame formed with a plurality of parallel bale retaining rods for maintaining the hay bales within the wagon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved load enclosing chain release apparatus for maintaining a load of hay within a wagon which includes the characteristics of ease of use and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.